The Fate of an Adventure
by dylandiddy96
Summary: After a Terrible Fate is brought upon The Super Smash Bros Wii U and 3DS Tournament. It's up to A very courageous group to save the tournament.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Start

Marth looked over at the brand new Super Smash Bros Stadium, colored lights flashed all around the new area. It was the first day of many for the newcomers and veterans. Mario and Samus walked bye and waved at Marth, this would be his 3rd time being the Smash Bros games. Marth noticed at very large bright screen it had all of the fighters on it he looked around and saw his face, he also noticed each fighters face on white silk clothes. He saw himself and chuckled; Marth looked fierce and had that passion of winning in his eyes. (If you haven't noticed this yet but I love Marth)."Marth, Marth". A young boy in a red and blue striped shirt with a red hat on ran up to Marth. "Hello Ness good to see you again", Marth said." I know it's been way to long has it guys". A man with bright red hair walked up to Marth and Ness, when the two saw him colossal smiles filled their face's." Roy your back", Marth and Ness said. "Yeah when I got the letter from Master Hand saying that I could come back I freaked out". "So your back for the 2nd time that's awesome Roy", Ness cried. "All Super Smash Bros Wii U and 3DS characters please go to the main stadium; Master Hand is going to speak to you Thank you and goodbye. "Well we are already here so we better find our seats", Ness mentioned. "I wish we could sit next to each other but because it's my 3rd time, it's your 4th time Ness, and Roy it's your 2nd time, that means we sit in different areas of the arena". Marth said sadly. The three walked up to the front where they were greeted by a Yoshi. Ness and Yoshi waved goodbye to Roy and Marth as they found there seats near the front. Marth and Roy made small chat as they walked to 3rd time area. They said their goodbyes and Roy walked to his section. Roy noticed a Mewtwo, Lucario, Lucas, and Sonic. But one character stuck out like a sore thumb it was Ike the character that replaced Roy in Brawl years. Ike was chit chatting with Sonic and Lucas while Mewtwo and Lucario talked to each other. Roy was greeted by Mewtwo and Lucario but as Roy was sitting down a large sword swung right at Roy's back. Roy screamed in pain, it was loud enough that Marth, Wii Fit Trainer, and Princess Zelda heard. The three ran up too him, Roy was laying on the ground unconscious.

Well hope you like chapter 1 many more to come. And here is my motto, I will write to you guys on the flipside Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Fate beholds

Roy slowly opened his eyes to see a nurse filling out papers. "WH-where am I", Roy moaned. "You're in the hospital you were hit pretty hard in the back, wait I remember Ike hit me with his stupid sword, yeah he is in custody and is talking to Master Hand himself", the nurse mentioned. "Wait did the ceremony start already, oh no I'm going to miss it", Roy screamed. "No no it's alright Master Hand is talking to Ike so he didn't start, you should be better bye now your armor protected your back. So can I leave now", Roy asked. "Yeah you should be alright; Marth and Ness are waiting for you in the lobby". Roy got up and waved good bye to the nurse and walked down to the lobby."Roy there you are we were so worried", Ness yelled. "I'm alright the nurse said, so that means we can head to the ceremony right", Roy asked. "Yeah Master Hand let Ike off the hook, it really sucks, and Ike said he didn't remember anything, he said he was being controlled" Marth and Ness added. "Wait what he let him off the hook; he made me unconscious that bitch!" Roy yelled. "Let's head down to the ceremony". The three said.

Marth, Ness, and Roy chatted till they got there where they had to go to their seats. Ness spotted Yoshi and started chatting it up. Marth started talking to the princesses and sat down. Roy walked to the 2nd time people, and he caught a glare made by Ike. "Well if it isn't Ike the guy who tried to kill me, Roy I'm so sorry, shut up Ike", Roy yelled. "I don't have the patience for your crap today just leave me alone and let me talk to people who actually like me". Roy walked over Mewtwo and Lucario and sat down, Mewtwo was rubbing Roy's back and Lucario was kept asking if he could feel could feel anything. The lights in the stadium started to dim down and two large white hands appeared. "Hello and welcome to 4th annual Super Smash Bros Tournament, my name is Master Hand the other hand is Crazy Hand". Master Hand announced. He talked a while and got to the last part. "So I would just like to tell everyone that I ho… Master Hand was cut off by a long yellow rope. Suddenly out of nowhere a blue floating male floated out on the stage. The man was holding the shiny rope and he was tugging on it, Crazy Hand was trying to attack the man but Crazy Hand was attacked by a large reptile. The man started to speak. "Hello to all fighters I am Tabuu and this loyal fighter is Bowser, all Tabuu warriors please come to the stage", Tabuu screamed. Ganondorf, Wolf O Donnel, and Mewtwo walked up to the stage. Roy gasped at the sight of one of his friends working for Tabuu. "Mewtwo come back", Roy yelled. "Oh silly Roy you never thought I would be good, tsk, tsk Roy". Mewtwo added. The four villian's looked at Tabuu and grined. "Now all fighter's if you want to help your precious Master Hand than I suggest you all come and join", Tabuu screamed. "We will never help you, you dumb ass", Sonic screamed. Right as Sonic was about to talk, Bowser and Wolf grabbed him. "Let me go you disresp". Sonic was cut off when a needle was jammed into his skull the purple liquid was injected. Sonic screamed and his fur turned a dark violet color. "All hail master Tabuu", Sonic yelled. "Everyone get out of hear", Another large white hand entered and was yelled commands. "Crazy Hand what is happening, no time to talk Roy the ice climbers are outside meet them there I have told them the things they need to do", Crazy Hand screamed.


End file.
